Bella's Got a New Car!
by deadheart115
Summary: Bella gets herself a new car, but when she comes out of shopping, she can't find it. She thinks it's stolen, and gets Edward, the police-her dad-to help find it. One-shot, and spoiler if you haven't read Breaking Dawn.


_A/N: This is really __random; it just popped into my head. I was originally going to do it for SWAC, but I thought it'd be funnier with Bella and Edward. Plus, I haven't written any stories about them, and they're one of my favorite pairings, so here it is. It's not any romance between them, it's just banter, I guess. Hope you like it 3. _

_Disclaimer: All Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer!_

Bella's Got a New Car!

_Beep! Beep!_ I locked the doors of my new car with just the press of a button. Before I entered the supermarket, I looked back at my new Lexus, and smiled. Even though I loved the Ferrari Edward gave me, I'm getting a little bored of it. So this morning, I went to the car store and changed my car to a dark blue Lexus. After looking at it for a while, I went into the supermarket to do my grocery shopping for Renesmee. I had to hurry, because she'll be waking up from her nap soon and will be looking for me, and food to eat. She's the only one in our family who actually eats human food.

The doors swished open as I stepped inside the market. I made my way automatically to the vegetables section-Renesmee loves vegetables. I don't know where she got it from; both me and Edward hated vegetables when we were human.

After I got the vegetables, I headed over to the dairy section to buy milk. Then I went to the beef section and bought steak. I would cook it for Nessie; she'll have a real good meal tonight. After I finished, I checked out my items. The cash register was a guy, and he kept on looking at him. I just smiled politely at him while he checked out my items. I was actually getting used to people gaping at me. When he handed me my receipt, I saw that he wrote his number on it, and wrote, "Call me!". I smiled at him once more and said, "Thanks. I'm married, though." The cashier's face fell, and he grumbled something about being 'too good to be true'. I chuckled to myself and headed for my car. Only, when I got outside, I couldn't find it. Where is my car? I searched around the whole parking lot for my red Ferrari. It was nowhere to be found. I sighed, frustrated. Where could my car have gone?

Then I had a terrifying thought. Did someone steal it? I shook my head. That can't be possible. If they did, I would be able to hear my engine on from inside the supermarket. Plus, I would be able to hear them trying to pick the lock on my car. Vampires have amazing hearing. There's no way I would've missed it if it got stolen. Then where the heck is my car?

A woman passed by me, and gave me a strange look. "Are you okay, miss?" she asked. My head shot up and looked at her. I probably looked really strange going around and around the parking lot to her.

"Um, yeah…I'm just looking for my car," I told her. The women nodded and looked around with me.

"You forgot where you parked it?" she asked. I shook my head and told her my thought that it got stolen.

"What did it look like?" the women asked.

"A Ferrari. A red Ferrari," I answered, turning my head again like now that I said it, it would show up. Unfortunately, I still didn't see any Ferrari's. I frowned, disappointed, and turned back to the women, who had a finger under her chin, and seemed like she was in deep thought. Then, after a few seconds, her eyes lit up, and she gasped.

"Oh! I saw a man with dark brown hair drive out of here with a red Ferrari when I was coming in. It could be him," the women paused, and added, "The car was a sedan, and it had dark windshields. Does that sound like your car?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, yes. It does."

"Well, then that means it really was stolen," she declared. "You should call the police."

I nodded, agreeing with her. I took out my phone, and dialed the police number. After about a few minutes later, the police arrived, and the chief officer-which happens to be my dad, Charlie Swan-stepped out of the car.

He had a worried look on his face, and when he saw me, he ran up to me. "Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, frantically.

I nodded, and assured him. "I'm fine, dad. It's just that my car was stolen."

Charlie's face relaxed, and he talked calmer. "Oh. Which car? The Ferrari?"

I nodded again.

"How do you know it was stolen?" he asked, his brows ceasing.

"Well, when I came out of the grocery store, it was gone. And this lady said that she saw a man with dark brown hair driving a small red Ferrari when she was coming in." I nudged my head towards the women standing beside me.

My dad's attention turned to the women. "What's your name, miss?"

"Clara Joan," she answered. My dad wrote down her name on a little notebook he uses to take notes. Then he turned his attention back to me, and said, "Bella, what time did you go into the grocery store?"

"Uh, I don't know. Like…elevenish?" I guessed.

"And, you, miss Joan? What time did you go into the store?" Charlie inclined his head towards Clara again.

"Clara tapped a finger under her chin again. "Around eleven thirty."

"And I finished shopping at twelve," I said. "They could've stolen it by then."

"I finished shopping at twelve too…" Clara trailed off. "Wait, make that five past twelve."

Charlie nodded, and wrote it all down on his notebook. At that moment, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller id. It was Edward. I flipped open the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey," he greeted. "When are you coming home? Nessie's looking for you."

"Oh shoot," I said. "I forgot about that."

"You forgot?" Edward's tone was confused.

"Yeah, my car got stolen. Charlie's here with me right now."

"It got stolen? Seriously? I'll be right there," he said.

"No, no, Edward," I objected. "Just stay with Nessie for now."

But Edward already hung up, and I knew it was just a matter of seconds before he arrives. Actually, it was faster than that, because as soon as I hung up, I saw him approach us. I waved him over, and explained the situation. Edward paused for a moment, and pulled me aside.

"That doesn't make any sense, Bella. Wouldn't you have heard it if they stole your car?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "I know, that's what I thought. But…I guess, somehow they did it without me hearing them." Edward looked just as confused as me. There is no way I could've not heard a human stealing my car. And suddenly I had a thought. Unless…

"Edward," I grabbed his arm. "What if…they're not…?"

Edward stared at me for a second, until finally he caught on, and his eyes widened. "If they're not…_human_, then we have to make sure they don't come near Renesmee."

I nodded, terrified for Renesmee. I was about to say something else, when Charlie spoke up. "I don't get it. How could anyone get away with stealing a _Ferrari_? Wasn't there anyone who witnessed this guy picking a lock? Isn't that suspicious? Why didn't anyone say anything?" he asked, rubbing his temples. Edward, who had stiffened when I told him the thief or thieves might not be human, relaxed a little. I turned my head towards him.

"Bella," he said. "Didn't you change your car this morning?"

I nodded. "Yeah…so?"

"What did you change it into?"

"A blue Lexus."

Edward relaxed his muscles, and started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh…Bella!" he said, in between laughs.

I frowned. "What's so funny?"

Then I heard Charlie start to chuckle too. "Ohhh..." he said, starting to join Edward who was still laughing his guts out.

"What's so funny?" I repeated.

"You…it's…not…stolen!" Edward said in between laughs.

"What?"

"Bella," Charlie started. He stopped laughing long enough to tell me what they were laughing at. "Your car's right behind you."

I turned my head around expecting to see my Ferrari, but all that was parked there was a blue Lexus.

"No it isn't," I said, still confused. This made Edward laugh even harder.

"Stop! Stop! Please, Bella, this is too much," he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

I looked at Charlie again. "Your car was never stolen, Bella. Your car is the blue Lexus, not the Ferrari. You must've forgotten you changed your car."

My eyes widened, and if I could, I would be blushing right now. "Oh," I said sheepishly, "Right."

The police officers looked irritated, and so did Clara. She shook her head, scoffed at me, and drove off in her car.

"Alright, people. False alarm, you can go back to the station," Charlie called out to the annoyed police officers.

"Sorry, guys!" I called out after them. Charlie shook his head at me, but smiled. Then he left with the other police station, and I was left with a laughing Edward.

I poked him on the side, hoping it would make him stop. But it only made him laugh harder. I sighed exasperatedly, and headed towards my car. "I'm going to Nessie," I declared, climbing into my car.

Edward stopped laughing and chased after me. "No! Wait, wait, Bella. I'm sorry, it was just so funny." Edward climbed onto the passenger seat and closed the door.

I sighed again, and turned to face him. "Fine. Just don't tell Emmett. I'll never hear the end of it if you do."

Edward's lips twitched, but he nodded. "Fine. I won't, I promise."

"Good." I started the car and drove off the parking lot in my blue Lexus, and _not_ Ferrari.

_A/N: So the ending kinda sucks, but whatever. What'd you think? Review please!_


End file.
